Short Tells of the Hyper Force
by Determined Artist
Summary: Short stories that are too short to be placed on their own, so this what I decided to do with them.
1. Who Let the Skunk In?

Things were looking to be a fantastic day for the hyper force, er... well almost, if you count it raining outside of the Super Robot. Other than that it was looking up, especially true for Chiro who was delighted, whistling a tune, walking through the hallways that no villain made themselves know; that's until he caught a glimpse of _Gibson staring in far-off distance behind a sphere_. Perplex, he looked in the same direction as the blue simian to find a fluffy, black cat-like creature with a white stripe across its back, sniffing the floor. "Wow holy Shuggazoon, _how did a skunk got in here?!"_

"Don't know, but I am going to sedate it." replied Gibson as he pointed his drill hand at the animal that crept closer. "A Little closer... A little closer-"

"Hey, Gibson, Chiro?!" Another voice called out that made the drill wieldier screamed like a monkey. Both he and Chiro look over to see Otto walking towards them with Sprx right by his side.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked the red pilot.

"Hey you found the kitty, I was wounding were he went;" At that moment the human and the blue monkey duo looked at their green companion with slight perplexed faces. "What?" He questioned as he raised an eye-brow in confusion.

"Otto, you let in a skunk?!" Chiro questioned in a disbelief tone.

"Uh, what's a skunk?" It was moments like this when Chiro and Gibson wanted to face palm.

"A skunk is an animal that creates a retched odor from secretions from its posturer." Gibson informed.

"Uh?"

"Agh," Chiro groaned as he palmed his forehead. _"what he means Otto is that you will smell bad if it sprays;"_

Just then Sprx spoke up. "Hey, hey, how bad could it be?" he asked as walked towards the fur ball.

"NO SPRX!" Chiro shouted as Gibson screamed 'no' and Otto stood by. As soon Sprx picked the skunk up, just like Gibson and Chiro said the animal lifted it tail and spray the red simian that made him drop the skunk and he and his comrades pinch their noises hard.

"EGAD?!" The blue scientist blurted out before fainting. Whereas both Otto and Sprx both remembered that they have their breathing masks for harsh condition, only this was the first time they used it blocked out a foul odor.

"Oh? That bad." said Sprx.

* * *

After a while Chiro was in med-bay where placed Gibson on a medical bed who was still knocked-out when he hear the doors opening. "Chiro?' Nova called out.

"Oh hey Nova, hey Antauri, what's up?"

"Chiro, what was the smell and why is Gibson out-cold?"

"And where's Sprx and Otto?" asked the black simian.

"Oh, ah? They're outside."

* * *

 **Author's note :** Sorry this fic is so short, though I hope you like it and in case you're wondering why Otto was out with Sprx; well he wanted to keep Sprx company. Perhaps, I should make this a series? I don't know, but anyway fell free to me how I did I would like to know, especially if theses two stories need to be longer and what can I do to expand upon them.


	2. Time To Go To the vet

Chiro walked through the halls of Super Robot, when he switched on his communicator and asked "found anything monkey team?"

"I haven't." Answered Nova.

"Negative." replied Antauri.

"Sorry kid." Sprx replied.

"You think he gotten out?" Nova spoke.

"No, he still got to be here, keep look-wait is that?!"

"What is it kid?"

"I spotted something, call you back;" Chiro soon turned off his communicator and rushed off. He dashed through several hallways and tubes before putting his arms in a tunnel to an escape pod.

"NOOOO!" as the green monkey as he griped tight to the rim.

"Otto!" The teen gritted under his breath struggling through the green monkey's kicking. "Argh! Come on... Otto?!"

"I don't wanna?!"

"Otto, Gibson's sick right now and needs to see a vet and you're in need of a check-up! Now let's go?!" Chiro gave a final thrust sending him to fall and Otto to fly in to a wall before getting back. The frighten simian was about to zoom-off when a dart jabbed into him. He soon ceased collapsed on his side. Chiro looked over to see Gibson leaning on the edge of a door with red face and his unsheathed weapon. The blue monkey painted a bit before he too, collapsed. "Gibson?!" Chiro shouted as rushed to his fallen comrade. "Gibson?!"

"I am fine... Chiro." Gibson answered in a horsed voice and tired eyes. "Otto is under sedation. He'll.." At that moment, the blue simian paused a bit to take a few choughs. "...He'll be out for a couple of hours."

"Get some rest Gibson." Soon Chiro turned his communicator back informed his allies of what happen. After that they brought the duo to the vet. There the veterinarian told them that their blue brother would be find if he gets plenty of rest, take a medicine, and they keep a close on him and that Otto was the healthiest animal, he seen all day, though needed a bit more vegetables and fruits in his diet. This of course was what Antauri intended to do with a dose of his _famous_ nutrient-veggie-shake.


	3. Challenge Accepted

**Author's note:** Okay here's another story for you guys. I hope you like it. I know it's really short, even shorter than the other two, in fact, but I couldn't resist when I thought of this. Wish me luck that the next one I do is longer.

* * *

In the Super Robot, Gibson was in his lab while Nova trained Chiro, so that left Sprx, Otto, and Antauri in the command center. Otto and Sprx played together by using plastic guns and foam bullets, shooting each other in mock combat. At the same time, Antauri meditated in a corner ignoring his brother's game. Just then, the black fur monkey sense something small rushing towards him. He focus his power primate in a hand unleashing a ghost claw and caught the projectile mid-flight. "Oops, sorry Antauri." Otto said rubbing a hand on the back of his head. "Guess didn't see you there?"

"It is quiet alright, Otto."

"Say, how about playing with us? You're always meditating. Maybe you could use a break?"

 _"Leave it Otto, he's probably not interested?"_

 _"Oh, am I?"_ At that moment, the wise simian snatched out of the red monkey's hand, back-flip behind the duo and fried the gun with a cocky smirk on his face.

The green and red colored pair stared in amazement for a bit before Sprx commented "Hey no fair." Soon after the red monkey another gun and three fling bullets around the room. As some time passed, Nova, and Chiro walked in the room followed by Gibson who needed something to eat. Just as the trio did however, they saw the scene that shocked and made them stared in silence. The whole place riddled with foam bullets with Sprx, Otto, and Antauri exchanging foam bullets and looking like they're having a good time.


	4. Suprise In the Darkness

**Author's note:** Yep, back again with short story. Good news this one is a bit longer than the last. So let's how good I did.

* * *

Deep in the Super Robot, Sprx walked down the hallways in a causal manner. Despite his fear of going blind, taking a stroll to get a glass of water was not bad. He knew where everything was and where to go, with decades worth of experiences that was he was quiet proud of. Just then he the sound of scampering feet. He froze. Taking a look around the red monkey asked "Who's-there?" with a hint of panic in his voice. Soon another wave of pitter went-of. It was then then that Sprx's eyes widen and his heart raced. If there was one thing that he less open about his fear going blind and the once fear of water was that the fear of being in a creepy situation even though they may not seem much to anyone else. As the simian walked back up slowly, something jumped behind him, scarring him and making him scream loud. He soon fall to the floor, paralyzed with fear.

"Oops, sorry Sprx, I thought you were Chiro." mentioned Otto as rubbed a hand on the back of his head while wearing a white sheet.

"Otto!" Nova called out followed by the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!"

"What's wrong, we heard a scream?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, sorry guys. That was me scarring Sprx." Otto informed his comrades as he took off the cloth and everyone peered towards their now pink fur brother, whose eyes started twitching. "I thought he was Chiro."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Poor Sprx. Yeah, I seem to notice that I tend to put Sprx through a bit with these. This story was the best I can come up with at the time, I feel kind of bad for doing that to him though. Let's hope that the next story, he'll be spared.


End file.
